


🍊 + 🍮 #G9 #Reed900 Thread Archive

by Orangebubble, Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: A handy archive for the twitter threads Orange and Pudding have collaborated on for G9 / Reed900!Written in a very loose RP style, we took it in turns!Orange's parts in bold, mostly Gavin's POVPudding's parts in plain text, mostly Nines' POVSummary ahead of each chapter :)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was born from the following tweet made by Pudding (@Polaroid_Memoir)
> 
> "Nines and  
> Gavin
> 
> Shower sex after a sweaty gym session  
> hhh
> 
> send tweet"
> 
> +++
> 
> In this chapter Gavin and Nines get hot and steamy in the DPD shower block

**„C'mon babe, please.“ He whines, wiggles his ass a little in a hopefully enchanting way.**

**He gets a slap for it, the smack echoing on the tiles, the water on his skin making the pain extra sweet. He moans and then he can hear Nines getting on his knees.**

**_Oh shit_. He was doomed.**

"I've warned you about trying to speed things up, now you'll have to wait until I finish opening you up this way," Nines states calmly. He grasps each of Gavin's ass cheeks and pulls them apart, beginning to lick hot wet stripes across Gavin's entrance with his tongue.

**He curses, gasps, his eyes crossing alone form this little touch. But of course Nines doesn't stop there, no he just spreads his cheeks wider, his fingers deep into his flesh. Marks Gavin will feel for days after and just goes in. He lets out a scream that ends in a choke.**

If Nines' mouth weren't so busy he'd tell Gavin off again, but he doesn't want to break from his task. Instead, he decides it's Gavin's fault if they get caught, he starts to work his tongue past the tight rings of muscle so very slowly, letting Gavin know how bad he'd been.

**Uselessly Gavin tries to find any purchase on the wet tiles, but with no chance, he just scrapes his nails on them. Nines just gets deeper with his tongue, how the fuck he does it he doesnt know, and his brain isn’t really in working order for that right now. He moans louder.**

If Nines were human he'd probably have a cramped jaw by now, and he certainly wouldn't be able to extend his tongue to the length it was currently at, he was making good work of opening Gavin up. He decides to speed things up, he removes his tongue and uses his fingers again.

**Gavin was very, very glad that Nines had one hand on his hip, because he was sure otherwise his knees would have given out at this point. A moan dies on his lips and his eyes roll back into his head when Nines presses in with a finger again and hits his prostate spot on.**

"What do you think Gavin? Should I make you come like this, since you were in such a rush? Or do you want to actually fuck?" Nines teases, as his fingers worked Gavin's most sensitive spot. "As it stands I predict you'll last another 46 seconds, so you'd better make your choice."

**_FuckFuckFuckFuck_ **

**He couldn’t think! But Nines had asked a question and damned! He wants his fiancés cock! Fuck.**

**Trying to take a calming breath, he lays his forehead against the tiles, he presses back, squeezing around the fingers in him.**

**„Please.“**

"That's not an answer Gavin," Nines laughs, but he knew what Gavin meant. He could read Gavin's non answers so easily after all time they'd been together. 

He removes his fingers and rises up, "Don't worry, I've got you," He lines himself against Gavin's hole and presses in.

**As always Gavin was never fully prepared for it, no matter how often they did it. And he really needs to think where they haven't fucked, yet. But that was for later, for far far later. He felt so full, Nines moving in slow, giving him a second to get used to him, groaning himself.**

Despite appearances, and his teasing, Nines was always gentle, at least at first, and he was now, allowing Gavin to get used to the stretch, and providing lubrication from his sexual component. He was satisfied that Gavin had managed to accommodate him, he starts to thrust, slow and deep. 

**Gavin groans happily, the slow drag of Nines’ cock was already heaven. But the DPD showers were not really the place for one of their slower love making. So not all too soon, Nines started to get faster and harder, not less deep of course.**

They needed to wrap this up quickly, so in addition to increasing the pace of their fucking, Nines' wraps his hand around Gavin's cock, which felt painfully stiff in his hand. He starts to pump in time, whilst placing a series of bites on the neglected side of Gavin's neck.

**He mewls happily, his mouth falling open, when Nines touches his cock. Little „ah, ah, ah“ sounds leaving his mouth. He tries to press back into every thrust as good as he could, wanting to give something back. Presses himself against Nines’ teeth, knowing how much he loved it.**

In between bites Nines starts grunting too, he was getting closer to his own release, but he wants to make sure Gavin was seen to first. It was only fair since he'd had to endure all of Nines' teasing. "Be a good boy for me Gavin," He whispers, "Just let yourself go."

**A pitiful whine left his lips. Damn Nines and knowing all his buttons to push. Pressing closer against the wall, Nines follows him, he was like a furnace against his back. Laying his head back against his fiancé, he closes his eyes and lets himself go with a deep groan.**

"There you go, so good for me, so good-" Nines was coming apart too, it was too easy between Gavin's moans, the slap of their flesh, the pitter-patter of the water against their bodies, the feeling of Gavin clenched so hard around him. He hisses out Gavin's name slowly as he crested,

**A weak moan left his lips, when he felt Nines coming inside him. He loved the feeling, being marked inside and outside, permanent on his finger with the ring, that he belonged to his android. They stayed a second like this, Nines weight resting on him, he felt peaceful.**

He enjoys their peace together, basking for a moment until he knew they should probably part and get cleaned up. But before they did, he takes told of Gavin's hand, raises it to his mouth and places a firm kiss against the ring on his finger, "Mine," Nines asserts. "All mine."


	2. A Skilled Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from another of Pudding's tweets - 
> 
> "I don't care if I shared this before. But I'm gonna say it again.
> 
> Gavin can tie a cherry stem in a knot in this mouth 
> 
> 👅🍒"
> 
> +++
> 
> In this chapter Gavin unashamedly eats Nines out, and Nines' _loves_ it.

**When Gavin tells Nines the first time to sit on his face, the poor android is more than confused. But Gavin is giving him that handsome sharkish grin and looking at him with intense eyes, that made Nines temperature rise. Gavin after all always makes him feel good.**

With a little trepidation Nines answers Gavin's request, he shifts from straddling Gavin's lap to straddling his head, he places his hands into a loose grip on the headboard to brace his weight and looks down at Gavin's grinning face between his thighs. 

"Like this?"

**„Perfect babe“ Gavin grins under him and with no further instructions, his hands find Nines’ hips, pulling them down. So Nines is really sitting on his face. Gavin gives a hungry look to Nines half hard cock, before eagerly spreading his taunt cheeks, liking his lips. Time for a snack...**

Gavin's tongue licks across Nines' entrance once quickly, he barely has any time to register how good it had felt, but he knew that it was _good_ Gavin's tongue continued to lick successive hot wet stripes over his entrance, his beard tickling the sensitive skin either side of it.

**Literally testing the water, or more tasting Nines and his slick that was already so deliciously dripping from his teal blushing pretty hole, Gavin got to work. First giving a few strokes to ease the other into it, then pressing up and teasing his tongue around the rim.**

"Oh! Gav! Fuck!" Nines hisses at the way Gavin's tongue felt against him. He could feel he'd already started to self-lubricate, unsurprising, he'd gone from nervous to abundantly horny in a nanosecond. He started to press down into it, not too hard just enough so he could feel more.

**He chuckles breathlessly at Nines antics, it was so adorable how he could get him so desperate in only a few seconds. So more than happy, he presses even closer, his tongue pushes gently against the furred hole, asking for entrance, rubbing his beard against soft skin.**

"Please, go ahead," Nines begs, his eyebrows bunching in the middle with anticipation. He was already lost to the sensations, the texture of Gavin's beard now supplying a rough burn in contrast to the soft wet heat of his tongue. Nines didn't know why he'd been so nervous anymore.

**Invitation given, Gavin presses into Nines buttersoft slick walls, groaning himself a little at the sweet taste and feeling. He was so warm. Slowly breaching him, he gave him a second to adjust, before starting to push and wiggle, pressing mercilessly against the soft walls.**

A low moan escapes Nines' mouth as Gavin's tongue slowly starts to work him open. It was an entirely unique and glorious sensation. He knew all too well the dexterity of Gavin's tongue, he'd watched him tie a cherry stem in a knot with it before, and here, it was just phenomenal.

**Enjoying the way Nines was enjoying himself, with all the sweet sounds leaving his lips, he kept going. Intentionally he rubs his himself against Nines soft cheeks, knowing how much the other loves his beard. And pressed his tongue even deeper, giving everything he got, loving the taste.**

Nines' moans become desperate whines as Gavin's tongue works it's way deeper, swiping over a particularly sensitive pressure sensor, sending hot waves of pleasure through Nines' body, he locks his thighs to try and keep Gavin's tongue on the spot. "Fuck, Gav! It feels so good!"

**Gavin would puff out his chest in pride, making Nines lose it like that, but he has an android on his face and doesn't want to throw him off. Instead he just keeps going, pressing and teasing. One hand sneaking up to grab Nines fully hard cock and giving him something to fuck into.**

"Shit! Oh Fuck. Oh _Gavin_ ," He starts to rock a little now, just tiny motions, enough to give himself short strokes in Gavin's hand and let Gavin's tongue slip over that precious spot inside him. He was already coming undone, he knew he wouldn't last much longer now, "Gav- I'm-"

**He grins against Nines skin, enjoying how the android was starting to ride his face, he must be close. So he gave him little more pressure around his twitching cock, licking and pressing into him, his face as close as possible to the twitching hole, his beard scrubbing skin.**

Nines topples over, as he goes he cries out the broken syllables of Gavin's name, and sure enough, Gavin's tight grip delivers him to his end. His eyes squeeze shut, and he comes hard. He slumps forward, head resting on the top of the headboard as he collects himself, he smiles softly, "You're so talented Gav."

**Gavin feels Nines come around him, grinning at the praise and giving him a few licks to help him get down from his high. Then gently, with both hands, even if one dirtied by Nines spend, he pushes android off him so he is back in his lap, sitting up. And just pulls him in a kiss.**

Nines moans into the kiss, there's nothing dirty about it but it _feels_ filthy. He deepens it, trying to taste as much of himself as possible, then, he pulls back and starts licking Gavin's beard clean of the lubricant he'd left behind. He does so reverently, paying thanks.

**Gavin laughs a little at Nines licking, lets him. Uses his free arms to pull him closer instead, one hand falling possessively on his round bottom. He hisses a little when Nines body presses against his own hard cock.**

Once Nines' is satisfied with his clean up, he pulls back, feeling how extremely hard Gavin is between their bodies. He shifts in Gavin's lap bringing himself into a high kneel, placing Gavin's length in between his ass cheeks in a taunt, "Take me if you want me Gavin."

**„Fuck babe.“ Gavin groans, placing his hands more firm around his boyfriends hips. They move lower after a squeeze to the soft flesh, till they come back to Nines’ perfect butt. Spreading the cheeks again, which were wet from him and Nines alike. Not missing a beat he pushes his cock between them, letting go of the flesh. Hissing when he was caught up between Nines taut cheeks. He looks at his partner with a smirk on his face, „Common move babe, show me how much you want it too.“**

As Gavin pushes into Nines, filling him deliciously, Nines unfolds his legs from kneeling and plants his feet firmly on the mattress behind Gavin. He loops his arms around Gavin's neck and locks his hands together. On Gavin's command he starts to move slowly and first but then, picks up speed to a fast pace, moans falling out of his mouth as he goes, littering the air around them, his ass cheeks still sensitive from the beard burn, but that just makes everything all the more pleasurable.

**Gavin watches in awe and lust, how Nines moves, giving himself so freely to him. His grip ends back on the others hip, holding grabbing, he will leave some marks. And with a tug, he moves, fucking up into Nines, in every down motion. Fucking out the sweetest noises.**

When their bodies start moving in concert Nines' stops feeling the need to control what his voice is doing, his cries punctuated by hisses of static. He feels safe in his surrender, not caring about anything other than the man he loves, and sharing this primal moment together.

**Falling himself deeper into the dance they started, Gavin grips harder, fucks harder, searching his own end. But as always making sure his partner is not left out, he winds his hand around Nines cock again, giving him a loose hold to fuck into.**

"You always take such good care of me," Nines manages to say, his voice crackling in between his needy whines. Gavin's hand around him, and Gavin’s dick inside of him manage to stimulate him so perfectly. He's close to the edge after only a few minutes but he doesn't let up his pace.

**He bites Nines neck at the praise, he is such a lucky man having found someone who indulges his praise kink while having the same thing for it. Gavin licks his teeth marks in apology and lifts Nines up for a moment. Turns them so he can lean Nines with his back against the headboard. Getting himself on his knees and Nines legs around his hip, to fuck deeper and faster into him, giving him anything he has, wanting to make the other come first.**

Nines' hands shoot up to grab at the top of the headboard, bracing himself for Gavin's rough and deep thrusts, "Oh fuck! Gavin, thank- thank you!" He's gone now, tumbling over for the second time, and truly getting lost in the wave of it, he feels the build up explode, then ebb away leaving him completely boneless. He wants Gavin to chase his own climax now, to use him up, to claim him, so Nines issues a command, "Don't you dare stop Gavin," though his voice is weaker now and very much ruined by all of his vocal activity, the meaning still carries clearly.

**He growls, he absolutely growls, and Nines knows what this does to him. So not gently, because Nines can take it, he pushes him against the board, gets Nines’ legs off of his hips and into his hands, spreads him wide and just fucks into him, searching his own pleasure mercilessly.**

Half formed static moans mixed with broken praise spill out from Nines' lips. His body completely pliant in Gavin's hands, he adores being here, in this space, sharing the needy connection between them, giving himself over, an act of pure devotion, "Come for me Gavin," he sighs.

**He bites again, his teeth hurt against Nines’ hard cassis, and he comes. He thrusts one last time, deep into the other, wanting to leave marks outside and inside of his partner. He holds the position they are in for a few seconds, before slumping down, feeling weak.**

"Good Boy," Nines' says softly, taking the weight of Gavin's body against him. He wraps one arm around Gavin's back and his free hand comes to softly stroke through Gavin's hair. "You did so well, so, so well," he presses a kiss to the top of Gavin's head and rests, satisfied.

**He rests a little against his partner, enjoying the moment and treatment. But staying like this is still a strain to his body and not the most comfortable. Gavin starts to pepper the skin he could reach with some kisses, thanking Nines in his own way, before moving away.**

Nines used the space Gavin created to slide down onto the bed, pulling Gavin back against him and settling them both down into a comfortable cuddle, letting the softness of the mattress take their weight. Later, they'd clean up, for now Nines only wants to bask in this bliss.

**Gavin laid an arm around him, nuzzling his neck. Liking the mark he knew Nines would wear for some time, with more than a little pride. He kisses it with soft lips, before closing his eyes for some much needed rest. Nines would wake him up later. ♥**


End file.
